Loyalität
by Lady Alamia
Summary: Sie hörte Schreie. Oder war es nur der Wind? Nein, da war tatsächlich jemand am Schreien. Es schien von Hogwarts zu kommen... Eine Kurzgeschichte über Hannah Abbott und ihre Loyalität. Wie weit geht sie?


Sie hörte Schreie. Oder war es nur der Wind? Nein, da war tatsächlich jemand am Schreien. Es schien von Hogwarts zu kommen, da der Wind aus dieser Richtung kam. Sie war sich sicher, dass es mittlerweile jemand gemerkt haben musste. Da war kein Anzeichen von Überraschung, Angst oder Reue in ihrem Gesicht. Absolut nichts. Es war einfach nur eine starre Maske. Dieselbe Maske, in die sich ihr Gesicht stets verwandelt hatte, wenn sie über ihren Plan nachgedacht hatte. Diese Maske ließ ihr Gesicht wie das einer Porzellanpuppe erscheinen.  
  
***  
  
Hannah Abbott saß am See. Der Wind wurde mit jeder Minute kälter und stärker und die dunklen Wolken bedeckten langsam den ganzen Himmel. Es würde bald beginnen zu regnen, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Der Wind spielte mit ihren welligen, blonden Haaren und ihre braunen Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.  
  
Sie hatte die Robe ihrer Mutter genommen und das Slytherinabzeichen davon entfernt. Das war nicht schwer gewesen. Danach hatte sie es an Stelle ihres Hufflepuffabzeichens an ihre Robe gesetzt. Selbst wenn sie jemand gesehen hatte, würde er denken, dass es ein Slytherin gewesen war. Wer würde auch nur daran denken, dass ein Hufflepuff so etwas tun könnte?  
  
Ihre Mutter war enttäuscht gewesen, als Hannah ihr in ihrem ersten Jahr eine Eule geschickt hatte mit der Nachricht, dass sie in Hufflepuff gelandet war. Sie gab dem Genen ihres Ehemannes die Schuld, die ihre Tochter beeinflusst haben mussten und sie zu dem machten, was sie war.  
  
Aber Hannah hatte ihrer Mutter nun gezeigt, dass mehr in ihr steckte als nur das.  
  
***  
  
Das Bild von Cedric Diggory hatte sie nie verlassen. Er war in ihren Träumen; sogar während des Tages. Er war nahe bei ihr, sagte ihr, dass sein Tod gerächt werden müsste. Sie war immerhin ein Hufflepuff! Und Hufflepuffs sind loyal. Cedric hatte sie mindestens tausend Mal um ihre Loyalität gebeten. Und jetzt hatte sie endlich bewiesen, dass sie ein echter Hufflepuff war.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Es war eine Träne des Ärgers. Warum hatte er gehen müssen? Er war ein Unschuldiger. Er hatte niemals etwas Falsches getan. Und er hätte das Trimagische Turnier gewinnen sollen und damit allen anderen auf Hogwarts zeigen sollen, dass Hufflepuff es wert war, bemerkt zu werden.  
  
Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und sah noch einmal hinüber zum Schloss. Alle Räume waren hell erleuchtet. Und aus dem Inneren des Schlosses kamen viele Schatten, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Viele auf und ab liefen. Sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war sie die einzige, die sich im Moment draußen befand. Es war ein kalter und unfreundlicher Tag und es gab keinen Grund hier zu sein. Aber Hannah mochte Tage wie diesen. Der See sah so friedlich aus. Es begann zu regnen.  
  
Sie hatte das Slytherinabzeichen bereits von ihrer Robe entfernt und in den See geworfen. Dort würde es wohl nie jemand finden.  
  
Sie seufzte noch einmal, bevor sie aufstand und zum Schloss zurückging.  
  
***  
  
Hannah betrat das Schloss und sah einige Lehrer in Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes laufen. Ja, der Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war relativ einfach gewesen das Passwort herauszufinden. Neville hat schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich etwas zu behalten und sie hatte sich interessiert gezeigt, ihm dabei zu helfen sein Gedächtnis zu verbessern. Auf diese Art hatte sie einen Blick auf das derzeitige Passwort werfen können.  
  
Einige Gryffindors rannten durch die Halle und wussten nicht, wo sie hinsollten. Es war ihnen gesagt worden, dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen hatten. Einige waren am Weinen. Es erinnerte sie an ihr eigenes Haus. All die Schüler, die am Ende des letzten Schuljahres geweint hatten.  
  
Obwohl in jeder Ecke Schüler standen, dachte Hannah, dass es sehr ruhig war. Cedric hatte endlich aufgehört, mit ihr zu sprechen. Er hatte endlich seinen Frieden gefunden. Er hatte sie für immer verlassen, sobald er auch für immer seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er war frei.  
  
Hannah musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Das war wirklich nicht angebracht - nun, da jeder kurz davor war, in Panik zu geraten. Sie hörte einige Schüler, wie sie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen nannten. Sie verglichen ihre Tat mit Du- Weißt-Schon-Wem. Sie fühlte sich aber nicht geschmeichelt. Du-Weißt-Schon- Wer machte grausame Dinge ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. Ihr Grund dagegen war derjenige, ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, einem Freund zu helfen, seinen Frieden zu finden, so zu handeln, wie ein Hufflepuff zu handeln hatte.  
  
Nach Cedrics Tod war ihr gesamtes Haus traurig gewesen. Jeder hatte um ihn getrauert. Einige hatten Harry Potter sogar öffentlich wegen seinem Tod beschuldigt. Viele wollten nicht glauben, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurückgekommen sein könnte. Sie hatte sogar ein Gerücht gehört, nach dem Harry Cedric umgebracht haben sollte, nur um das Trimagische Turnier zu gewinnen.  
  
Hannah wusste nicht, was wahr war. Aber sie wusste, dass jemand für seinen Tod bestraft werden musste. Jemand musste dafür bezahlen.  
  
Cedric war einer der beliebtesten Schüler in ihrem Haus gewesen. Er war von so vielen geliebt worden und Hannah war da keine Ausnahme gewesen. Sie hatte ihn geliebt wie einen großen Bruder. Und nun war er weg. Es tat immer noch weh, sein Bild zu sehen, auch wenn es nur in ihren Gedanken war. Es hatte wehgetan, seine Stimme zu hören, wie er sie darum gebeten hatte, ihm zu helfen. Sie konnte seinen toten Körper noch immer auf dem Boden liegen sehen, als Harry mit ihm zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Hannah drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie war nun am Weinen. Ihre Tränen flossen direkt auf ihre nasse Robe. Keiner sah sie an, keiner bemerkte sie. Aber sie bemerkte, dass sie am Zittern war. Das unfreundliche Wetter draußen hatte sie zum Frieren gebracht. Alles begann sich zu drehen. All die Gesichter der anderen Schüler schienen ihr entgegenzukommen. Ihre Sicht wurde verschwommen.  
  
Hannah brach zusammen.  
  
Und Harry Potter war tot. 


End file.
